Lovebug
by dark buterfly
Summary: Lo ah picado un bicho, al menos, según plagg. Adrien solo tiene que saber cual fue. (AdrienXCloe) Deuda para Nahoflo23 ;)


Esta no es una pareja de la que pensara escribir, se que no es muy popular, principalmente por Cloe, pero al ser mencionada por Nahoflo23 tuvo cierto encanto que no pude dejar pasar ;)

 **Advertencia:** Esto fue escrito antes de ser estrenada la segunda temporada, la cual aun no eh visto. Asi que pido consideracion por si lo que aqui acontese nunca paso, no pudo haber pasado o no de forma exacta. Tambien cabe aclara que soy nueva en la pereja, di lo mejor de mi, pero lamento si no fue suficiente.

 **Nahoflo23:** Querida, lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te guste, se que no es exactamente el escenario que planteaste pero esto fue lo que salio de mi mente buena para nada (?). Pero aun asi tengo bien presente a un adrien y cloe conviviendo como los fans numero uno de ladybug XD

* * *

 _Ahora estoy sin habla, al borde estoy sin aliento._  
 _Nunca pensé que atraparía este bichito del amor otra vez_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que Adrien vea a Cloe tiene cinco años y es una niña que viste de oro.

Esta francamente impresionado con sus grandes ojos azules, sonrisa confiada y energía inagotable.

Ah Adrien le parece una mariposa, libélula, abeja u algún insecto volador que vuela curiosa alrededor de lo que llame su atención.

Se va cuando esta se acaba.

 _El tiene miedo de que Cloe simplemente se dé la vuelta cuando vea que el no es tan interesante._

* * *

De repente el mundo se vuelve mas viejo y es Adrien quien se aleja.

No lo hace a propósito y es curioso, pero ella es la única en el mundo que lo entiende. De verdad lo hace.

Mantiene su distancia y lo trata como si no se hubieran separado ni un día cada vez que se ven.

Lo toma del brazo o la mano y le platica como estuvo su día, pregunta por el de el y de inmediato tiene una actividad para hacer los dos. Aunque muchas veces no pueda hacer alguna con ella.

 _Adrien siente culpa, mucha. Defrauda constantemente a la única que puede llamar amiga._

* * *

Adrien y Cloe cresen, no se hacen muchas preguntas al respecto.

Cloe ya no es de su estatura y a perdido la esperanza en alcanzarlo, se maquilla y sujeta su cabello.

Ya no parece la niña de cinco años, pero sus ojos siguen siendo azules.

* * *

Cuando ve esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa, Adrien se inventa otro color y sentimiento.

El "azul my lady" y la sonrisa "salve el día".

* * *

Sabe que esta enamorado, no importa lo que Plagg diga, ni como lo parezca ante el mundo.

No es un fanboy, es un super héroe.

No es amor juvenil, es amor eterno.

* * *

Cloe es mas de lo que la gente ve.

Cree en la justicia, y puede que no lo parezca, pero tiene fe.

Es una niña eterna, se le negó crecer, y le hicieron creer que el mundo era suyo.

* * *

La segunda vez que se ven "por primera vez" ya han pasado muchas cosas y otras jamás ocurrieron.

Pero Cloe sigue siendo un torbellino vestido de oro, y Adrien es el mismo chico simplón intentando ocultar sus defectos por miedo al rechazo.

Aman a lady bug con el mismo fervor de dos niños, dos niños rotos.

Ven a la heroína que salva el día y quisieran ser ella, compartir algo de eso, ser parte de algo tan maravilloso.

Pero solo les queda ver desde la distancia, girando para seguir un camino distinto al de ella.

* * *

Se encuentran constantemente.

Adrien esta agradecido con eso, por más que Nino diga lo fastidiosa que es Cloe con él, y como no lo deja libre.

El sabe que ella solo está recuperando el tiempo perdido, moviéndose con el derecho que ella misma se dio y el concedió con gusto.

La quiere cerca.

Después de todo, ella es la única que parece admirara a Adrien. No al modelo, no al super héroe. Solo él.

Piensa, tal vez esta vez no la defraude, quizá y solo quizá ahora que es chat noir pueda ser digno de esa fascinación y atención que le tiene, y con suerte ser lo suficiente también para su lady.

* * *

Cuando alguno de sus compañeros de clase tiene algo desagradable que decir de ella, el siempre sale al rescate.

Recuerda a Rose decir que se comportaba como un caballero, un príncipe.

También a Alix secundando y diciendo que no debería de defender a la bestia.

Adrien tiene otra comparación muy diferente.

A su memoria viene un libro que ella le regalo cuando era pequeño y demasiado tímido para convivir con otros niños. Ella llego enfundada en sus motas de oro, perlas en su boca y un libro nuevo en acuarelas tras sus espaldas.

Él siempre pensó que le recordaba mucho a ellos dos.

 ** _Adrien es el principito y ella es la rosa._**

* * *

No lo había notado, pero ambas tienen los ojos azules.

 _Pero no el mismo tono de azul_. Aclara a si mismo rápidamente.

Ambas tienen ese ímpetu arrollador, esa seguridad en si mismas que el quisiera tener, seguridad en sus pasos y lo ven como un igual.

No como una celebridad, y no como una decepción.

Puede admitir abiertamente que ambos ojos le gustan, mas al ver como brillan en determinación.

Su lady al luchar, y su amiga al ver a los héroes de parís salvar el día.

 _Quisiera ser como ella._

Piensan al unísono.

* * *

Hubo un momento en medio de la noche, después de un akuma particularmente difícil que Adrien empieza cuestionarse todo.

Cuestiona las razones por las que el es chat noir, ¿hay alguna razón? ¿o solo fue algo al azar?, se lo habrá ganado o fue un accidente.

Porque al parecer, no es suficiente para nadie.

No puede ser el mismo porque estaría decepcionando al alguien.

A su padre, a sus compañeros, a su lady, a todo su pequeño mundo.

Adrien y chat noir no pueden ser el mismo, aunque él lo quisiera.

No puede ser como su lady.

¿Ella era así siempre?, en su vida civil, ¿Era misteriosa?, ¿Tímida?. Seguramente no, alguien tan valiente como ella debe de tomar la vida por los cuernos siempre.

Esa debe de sur su única cara, después de todo, ¿Por qué alguien tan genial se ocultaría?.

* * *

Le ah picado un bicho.

O eso dice su kwami, cada vez que el habla de su amor por lady bug libremente.

El piensa que es una analogía muy curiosa, pero no, porque de ser así seria como admitir que fue algo repentino y a causa de algo externo, que es algo como una gripe y se le pasara con el tiempo.

Eso no pasara.

Pero toma esa frase con humor y dice que si, y suele llamarla "su bichito" cada vez que puede, un chiste entre Plagg y el.

Solo por eso, porque el todavía recuerda a la mariposa, libélula, abeja de su infancia.

Esa que aun revolotea a su alrededor, después de todo ese tiempo.

Pero para ella tiene otro apodo, uno que ella misma se puso y que el adopto con gusto.

La _abeja reina_.

* * *

Depronto parece que no han envejecido ni un día, pero un millón de cosas han pasado.

Adrien lo nota cuando Cloe aparece en su cumpleaños quince ataviada en oro, y parece que esta es la tercera "primera vez" que la ve, y sigue impresionado con sus ojos.

Su cabello vuelve a estar libre y el tiene que mirarla un poco mas hacia abajo, pero se siente exactamente igual a como cuando eran niños.

Ella lo ve y trae tras de ella un nuevo libro, es delgado y rojo.

El lo toma como el mismo niño tímido y ve a lady bug en él. Un comic.

Ve la imagen y de repente reconoce los ojos grandes y brillantes, intrépidos y confiados.

Vuelve, una vez más, a los cinco años.

Y cuando levanta la mirada y es recibido por las felicitaciones de la niña eterna es repentinamente golpeado por una epifanía.

* * *

Le ah picado un bicho.

Si, eso debe de ser, ya pasara.

Aunque Plagg tiene una analogía muy diferente esta vez.

 _Sin esperanzas, perdidamente enamorado al instante._  
 _Nunca pensé que sería picado_  
 _por este bichito del amor otra vez_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tengo sentimientos encontrados con esta pareja, pero tengo que admitir que ahora que trabaje con ellos...no esta nada mal (?)

Si a alguien le interesa la canción inspiración fue **Lovebug** de los jonas brothers, ¿algo obvio? XD

Se que aquí solo apareceran fans de la ship, y espero haber echo un buen trabajo.

Se que sin duda, volveré a escribir de ellos, así que hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
